A need exists for a safe inexpensive year-round portable shelter for small fixed wing aircraft, as distinguished from conventional permanent shelters constructed from wood, sheet metal and fiberglass. The latter types of shelters are prohibitively expensive to construct and maintain and do not satisfy the need on which this invention is based.
The prior patented art contains some teachings relative to portable lightweight aircraft shelters and examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,778,369; 3,234,695; 2,511,974 and 3,601,944 and other patents. While these prior patents disclose generally workable arrangements, their teachings have not been adopted commercially because of practical considerations. In general, the patented structures are too complex and costly for commercial acceptance and require labor and skill in constructing beyond the degrees acceptable to owners of small lightweight aircraft.
With the above deficiencies of the prior art in mind, this invention seeks to provide a greatly simplified, wholly practical, safe and inexpensive lightweight portable shelter for aircraft which will truly meet the needs of the art as discussed previously. More particularly, the invention seeks to provide a shelter for aircraft formed of economical and durable materials which can be erected with a minimum of expense and labor at any desired location and can be easily dismantled when the need for the shelter no longer exists or in the presence of extreme weather conditions.
Other advantageous features of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.